Dare to Love
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Jack is the new kid, but when he gets there he is instantly the newest heart-throb. He's life takes a unexpected toll when he meets 'The Kimberly Crawford'. In the next 4 years of high school filled with drama, hooks ups, breaks ups,and fights. How could anyone survive?
1. Moving Again

As I was looking out the window of my mom's car all I saw was green trees. This is what I usually see every 6 months. I hate that we do this every year, I hate that I have to go this every time when I just start to like it. Why does this always happen to me. Why not someone who actually likes doing this? I look over at my mother as she grips the wheel tight making a sharp turn. She drove into a neighborhood with huge houses. I was always use to big houses, we like in so many. She turned into a driveway of a fairly big but not to big house. It was 2 stories and beige colored. Mom stopped the car and got out and took a good look over the house and smiled. I finally got out the car and stood by her. She knew I was not overly happy about moving again. I mean what 14 year old child wants to move from their friend that they car about a lot.

"Jack I know you didn't want to move and we do it very often but this time were going to stay, I promise" she said like she was reading my mind. I knew it was pretty hard on her since my dad died a year ago and all the work she does at work. I can't really be mad the job offer she got was really great; it was great for the both of us. I just hate the moving part, started new school, getting new friends. I was never really an outcast more the opposite. That still doesn't mean I like to start over every so-so months.

"You will see jack you will love Seaford now let's get inside you can pick your room" mom lead me inside the house. I walked up stairs to see 3 bedrooms, I picked the one on the right and walked in. it was big the right size for me. I made a mental note to paint it blue aka my favorite color. I waked down stairs to see my mother already packing boxes.

"Hey did you pick your room" she asked without even looking up. She must of have heard me coming down.

"Yeah I did mom, but what about the other bedroom up there usually we have only 2 rooms" I asked.

"Well we could use it as a guest bed room" she said obviously. I sighed as I stated to help her unpack. We finished in about 4 hours by that time it was already 8:00. I sat on my bed bored about of my mind. It was Halloween night and nothing to do. I went to my computer and sign in on my Facebook.

No messages.

This old friends were having fun on one of I favorite nights and I was here to do nothing. I went down stairs to find my mom putting candy in a bowl.

"It Halloween night why don't you go see a movie" she said turning around to face me. She must have known I was bored. It wasn't such a bad idea, dark grounds just came out and I heard it was really good.

I guess that a good idea, I'm going go" I said and walked over to the coat rack and walked out the front door. I saw kids dressed as mummy, princess, vampires you name it. I got my phone out and use my GPS; I still didn't know where I was going. My hone said to walk a few blocks down and the mall was right there. I found it after a bit of walking and walked to the theater. I paid my ticket and sat down waiting for the movie to start. Just when I did I saw 7 teens about my age walk in together.

One of them was a tall red headed male; his skin was pale and had a few freckles on his face and looked like a nerd but am not one to judge. He wore green plaid shorts with a yellow long leave shirt with a green vest. He also wore some white vans.

Another one was African American and on the chubby side, kind of short. He wore a grey shirt and a red jacket with regular jeans and tennis shoes. He had something in his month it looked like a giant meatball. I could already tell he likes to eat. Hey am still not one to judge I like to eat too it just I work out and take karate.

Other male was Latino he was like my about my height and looked almost my weight. His hair was jet black and his skin kind of pale but not as pale as the red head. He wore gray jeans with a blue shit that said 'swag', a black leather jacket and a purple scarf. His hip top shoes were blue and he just yelled out a "whooo"

One girl was burette and skinny she looked kind of a nerd too; she had glasses on and a red dress with black flats on and a navy card cardigan. She looked like she was dating the red head; I say this because she was clinging on to him with a big smile as he had the same smile.

The next girl was another brunette she also had pale skin and she hair was in a ponytail and she wore a black skirt that went to her knees a pink sparkly shirt and black cardigan she had a 'G' necklace which I'm thinking stands for her name. She also wore pink heals that goes with her top.

The 6th was another brunette with pale skin and was on the short side. She was wearing green capris and black tank top with a jean jacket on top. She had on black van and her hair in a braid.

Last but not lest was a honey blonde haired girl she was fairly tan and beautiful. I never have seen a girl that beautiful. She wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with pink, blue and yellow paint splatters that hugged her hips. Her top was sky blue and she had a pink leather jacket. She wore black combat boots that went to her knee. I was literally memorized by this girl; I couldn't keep my eyes off her. This may sound really cliché but she seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I was snapped out of my trance when the lights died down and the movie stared. The movie was pretty good. It was about a family moving into a new house and the daughter went missing and the son got possessed. Half way during the movie was the really scary part came were he girl came fly out the bathroom mirror dead. The group of seven kids ran out screaming their heads off. It was quite funny actually.

I hour later the movie ended and I left to go home. When got outside the theater I saw the group again they must have gone to another movie after they ran out. I was walking by when I heard they conversation but am not one to easy drop.

"So who wants to go to Cindy Wilson's Halloween party?" the brunette with the skirt asked.

'Whooo I'm down" the Latino said excitedly

"But don't we have school tomorrow" the red head said worriedly. I don't even know them and not surprise to hear him say that.

"Who cares will just go there for an hour and come home" the brunette said with the green capris.

They shrugged and walked off. I wonder what the parties are like here in Seaford. I continue to walk to my new home. When I enter my house I see my mom on the couch eating left over candy.

"Hey mom I'm home" I called to her before walking off to my room.

"Hey sweetie how was the movie" asked looking at me.

"Good" I shrugged not wanting to go all in detail of the movie.

"Oh well just so you know you have school tomorrow I just in rolled you" she said as he began to clean up the candy wrappers.

"Really what school" I asked now sitting down beside her.

"Seafood high school"


	2. New Friends New Suprises

I woke to my alarm clock going off.

_6:30_

I groan, Oh how I dreaded this day: the first day of a new school. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dress. I wore regular dark jeans a green shirt and a regular jean jacket with green and blue high-tops. I walked down stairs to see my mother putting the last pancake into the plate.

"Hi honey, are ready for your first day of school" she said cheerfully for some reason, I don't see what there is to smile about. She put a plate in front of me and I began to eat. My favorite blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. I looked at my mother she really cheerfully and happy, she also made my favorite; I know something is up and I'm going to find out.

"What's going on mom?" I asked straight to the point. I was not in the mood to play these little mind games with her. It couldn't be that bad that she has to hide stuff from me. Last time she tried that she started to 'butter me up' was when we were moving …again. She made French toast with extra whip cream and BAM she brought the news on me. I was instantly devastated.

"What honey I'm not hiding anything" she said nervously. Really is she going with his card again? Why does she have to be so difficult? I took another bite of my food and stared at her with a rise eyebrow. My mom was always bad under pressure, but that only makes it better for me.

"Really mom really can you just tell me" I sighed and took a drink of orange juice. Getting ready for the oh so _great _news she has now.

"Oh ok I will tell you after school but we have to go now or you will be late" she took by plate and put it in the sink. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door followed by my mom. We jumped in the car and headed for school.

When we got their it was a massive building with a bunch of kids outside hangout or whatever. I looked over to my mom silently pleading for her to not let me go. All she did was chuckled and shook her head giving a 'no'. I sighed and got out the car, looking over the school again. How would I ever get around in these halls? There huge!

"Now don't forget you have to go to the principal's office to get your class schedule ok?" My mom said making me turned to her. I gave her a smile and a nodded while she drove off. As I looked in the distance were she drove off I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to tell me when I get home. I face the school again to ear blasting music. Some people were dancing to it while others were circling them to get a better look. I walked over to see the sickest dance moves. When I realized it was the same Latino from the movies last night. I wonder were the rest of the group are, more importantly the blonde.

I was snapped out of thought when a black range rover pulled up. Instantly the music stop and everyone started. They started to make a passage way to the front doors of the school. A man in a tux from the rover came out and opened the back door. When he did a beautiful blonde came to out. She wore regular skinny jeans that were ripped and bleach splatters on them. She had a white shirt with a red leather jacket and matching flower print scarf with brown combat boots. She had a brown Louis Vitton handbag with matching sunglass. I automatically recognized her; the blonde that had me memorized yesterday.

She studded her way throw the path of students while girls shot looks of envy and longing, while the guys looked at her seductively and tried to get her attention. I started to fill a little pang of jealously inside. I guess I was just going to be of those who try to get her attention.

The Latino that was dancing quickly ran up to her and hugged her. The little pang of jealously just came back, huh I don't even know this girl and I'm already starting to feel jealous. I walked in the school with everyone else. While I was walking everyone started to look at me, I instantly felt like an outcast but that all went away when I started to hear people whispering.

_Is that the new kid?_

_He is so hot!_

_I'm total going to be his next girlfriend!_

_I just hope he's not another Kim worshiper_

I sighed it was the same thing every school year, I walked down hall working were the office is when I bump into a someone.

The person was African American he wore black jeans shorts with an orange shit and an orange and black plaid top layer, he also had black vans on.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I said as I help him up. He dusted himself off and looked up at me with a smile.

"It's okay I'm Eddie by the way" he stuck out his hand.

"I'm jack" I shook it.

"Are you new I haven't seen you here before?" he asked.

"Yeah I just move her actually" I reasoned.

"Cool, hey why you don't come sit with my friends and I at lunch? He offered

"Sure and by the way can you show me were the principle office is" I asked.

"Yeah"

We walked to the principle office were I sat in the waiting, apparently he had somebody else in there already. Eddie had to meet up with some friends so he left. While I was waiting I can hear the scream and yells going from the office. Just then I heard somebody walked into the waiting room. It was the group from last night, well 2 were missing.

"I really wish they would stop getting in trouble" a girl said next to the red headed.

"Well you know Kim and Jerry their like brother and sister they find something they like and they don't stop" the red head said

"Yeah from the sounds of it principle brown going harder on them this time" the girl with the 'G' necklace on had said.

"Oh yeah Jack" Eddie notice me and ran up to me.

"Hey Eddie" I greeted back.

"Oh guys this is the new kid jack" Eddie said

"Jack this is Milton, Julie, Kelsey and Grace" Eddie introduced

"Nice to meet you" I winked I at the 2 girls Kelsey and Grace.

They giggled.

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND STRIKE MARTINEZ AND CRAWFROD DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN OR SESPENDTION" a voice yelled.

Then walked out the blonde and Latino from earlier, they looked so composed and clam just after that threat and yelling

"Hey Kim and Jerry" the group greeted them when they waked up to us.

"Hey" they said cheerfully.

"Oh Kim, jerry this is jack he just moved here" Eddie introduced.

"What up man I'm Jerry" jerry said popping his collar.

"I just said that Jerry" Eddie said annoyed.

Kim pushed Jerry aside and walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Kim" I was blown away by her beauty.

"Jack" I shook her hand, making tingles shoot up mine.

"So do you 2 have dentition again" Julie asked.

"Yep were going to hit club Jerry" Jerry said dancing like he did outside the school moments ago.

"What club Jerry?" I asked confused. This kid as his own club?

"Oh it detention put since I'm in there so much it my new club" he explained and I nodded in understating.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

"Well that the bell see you around jack" they said and left to class.

I can tell today was already going to be interesting. The principle just walk out of his office and approached me. He looked like he was in his late 40's; he was also wearing khaki pants with a dress shirt.

"Hello Mr.…"

"Jack Brewer"

"Right come with me"

I follow him into his office witch is quite big, he had picture of a pretty girl with jet black hair and green eyes ,with pale skin She must be his daughter.

"Well jack I assume that your mother already told most about the school and such, I'm just going to give you your schedule and you can head to class" he said and I nodded.

As I was walking for about 5 minutes trying to find this damn class, how the fuck I was going to find the classroom in this gigantic place I don't know. I was seriously getting frustrated just then I saw Kim walking down the hall. I ran over there to her surprising her in the process.

"OMG JACK DON'T THAT" she jumped up while I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry didn't mean to" I smiled

"S'Okay" she smiled back.

"So what are you doing out here aren't you support be to be in class" I said curiously.

"Yeah so" she said like it was no big deal.

"So you're skipping?" I raise an eyebrow

"Bingo" she sung, like angel I might add, even if it was just one word.

"Well miss badass came you show me my class" I teased.

"Ok goody, goody" she giggled.

She looked at my schedule and smiled. Oh she has a beautiful smile, pearly white teeth, and pink plump lips.

"Well I guess we have the same class together and about 3 more too" she said.

"Aww I get to see you everyday" I said jokily.

"Hey boys would kill just to talk to me jack" she said cockily.

"Yeah whatever" we laughed and she lead the way. Turns out the classroom were all the way on the other side of the school. On our way there we got to know each other more, are likes dislikes, the basics.

As we walked in the whole class turned to us, I saw jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey in there they smirked like something was up or they knew something.

"Well hello miss Crawford and why are you so late today?" the teacher said as she walked from her desk.

"No reason" Kim shrugged.

"Really so would like to tell me where you were?" she pressed on.

"It doesn't concern you" Kim said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" she said in disbelieve.

"You heard me it none of your business" Kim got angry.

"Have a seat miss Crawford" the teacher glared.

Kim had a seat after an intense stare down; the teacher turn to me and her glare soften.

"You are?" she asked.

"Jack Brewer I'm new" I hand her my schedule, she looked over it and gave it back

"Oh right I heard, I'm Ms. Claire" she laughed

"Heard?" were would she have head form

"Children talk a lot" she said with a smile

"Oh"

"Well go take a seat and we'll begin class" she said sweetly and went back to her desk.

There was no more seats next to Kim seems she was surrounded by boys and jerry, Eddie and Kelsey seats by them were taken so I went to the front the side of the class room. Just when I sat down a boy turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Mike"

"Jack"

"I know so what was you and Kim doing" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just came in class with Kim what were you two doing"

"Oh she was just showing me to class"

"Wow you must feel special hanging out with royalty" he said in awe.

"Royalty?"

"Uh yeah haven't you notice every boy wants here and she stinking rich"

"Well yah but-"I began.

"And she the school badass she runs it not even the principle can keep up with her" he cut me off.

"So she has a reputation?" I said looking at Kim while he boys around her trying to get her to talk to them.

"Yeah she's hell rising and a badass I just said that" he said annoyed.

"Does she usually skip this class?" I asked thinking about what happen in the hallway.

"Yeah she don't really get along with Ms. Claire that much as you just saw"

"Why not she seems pretty nice to me" I said confused.

"Can say rumors have spread that Ms. Clare is jealous of Kim" he smirked at the thought.

"Well isn't almost all the girls are jealous of Kim?"

"Yeah but Ms. Claire goes deeper to pure hatred"

"Why?"

"They say that Kim has everything Ms. Clare wanted in life but never got, as in money, popularity, fame, and such. My personal opinion is that Ms. Clare just wants money"

"Fame?" just wow.

"Yeah she a model and her mother is a fashion designer also her dad is a millionaire, a lot to take in huh?" he agreed.

"Yeah but Kim doesn't look like the type that would get in trouble a lot" I said looking back at Kim again.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" he said as he turned around leaving me in deep thought.

Later on that day it was finally lunch time, I was sitting at a table with Eddie, jerry, Milton and Julie. It was quite without here speaking of which where are they?

"So where are the rest of the girls" I asked noticing their not here yet.

"In the lunch line….. Maybe" Eddie mumbled.

Just them the girls walked up in their cheerleading uniforms. I didn't know that they were cheerleaders, but one thing I know Kim looks so hot in one.

"Hey" Kim and the girls said as they sat down.

"Hey, Kim I didn't know you were a cheerleader" I said.

"Head cheerleader" she corrected.

"Well excuse me head cheer leader" I put my hands up in surrender while she laugh.

"What don't we have here?" a new voice came to

"What do you want frank" Milton said with venom

"Just to talk to kimmy over here" he said with a smirk

"Don't call me kimmy" Kim gritted her teeth.

"Whatever, so when are we going on our date?" he asked leaning over to her. I frown how he's going out with her?

"When pigs fly" she said irritated.

"He flies?" Jerry asked. We laughed when frank looked upset.

"You will pay of that" he raised his fits but I caught it.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I said as I twisted is arm around his back and kicked him to another table. Then 2 more came at I did a dragon spin kicked and knocked them down.

"Wow I didn't know you did karate" jerry asked as he walked to me.

"Yeah black belt 3rd degree" I nodded.

"You should come to our dojo" Milton said

"Really you do karate too yeah bobby wasabi dojo" I said surprised, they don't really look like the karate type.

"Cool my grandfather use to train bobby wasabi" I said like no big deal.

"No way" Eddie said I guess it is a deal.

"Yeah by the way who were those guys?" I asked still angry they were trying to get with Kim and almost punch jerry in the face.

"The black dragons there a ravel dojo trying to get with Kim ever since they saw her" Eddie said

"I would never give them the time of day" Kim smirked.

"Why don't you come to the dojo tomorrow after school" Milton asked.

"Sure" I smiled just when the bell ring for lunch is over and time to go to class.

School was finally over and I was so ready to go home. School can really take a lot out of you. I was about to walk out of the school when a chick stopped me

Well hello handsome" she said. She wore a mini shirt with pink pumps and a tank top with the words 'hot' on it in pink letters. She looked like she was trying too hard with the makeup plastered on her face; it just looked really faked to me.

"Uh hello whoever you are" I said as tried to walk past her but she had other plans"

"What's the rush? "She said seductively and stepped closer as I step back and so and so until I was up against the lockers. She was leaning in to kiss me when I heard a yell and she abruptly look back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Tobin" it was Kim. Thank god.

"None of your business Kim now run long" she said and turned back to me expecting me to kiss her

"Donna if you don't get your sluty little hands off my boyfriend now you're going regret" Kim said angrily, her saying that made my stomach do flips.

"Oh this is your boyfriend" Donna said a little shocked

"Uh yeah move NOW!" Kim yelled

Donna lean into and whispered in my ear 'you will be mine' and walked off shaking her hips.

"Word on the street that I'm your new boyfriend" I teased

"Shut up you should be thanking me that I save you from the whore Donna Tobin"

"Well thank you" I lean in and kiss her cheek making her blush, I laugh softly.

"Don't you have detention?" I asked her she nodded.

"Well why you aren't you there? Are you stalking me? I teased again and earn a hard punch to the arm.

"Shut up idiot I was getting my stuff out of my locker" she laughed while I smiled.

'Hey at least I'm a smart idiot" I retorted.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship" she laughed and walked away to 'club jerry'.

I smiled and walked home on my way there I could stop thinking about 2 things: Kim and what my mom's surprise was. I think I'm really fallen hard for Kim and when she called me her boyfriend today it felt really good. I was cut out of my thoughts when I reach my front door. When I open there stood my mother and a dude in his late 30ths. He was wearing light jeans with a grey shirt and black jacket. He had a full head of auburn hear with brown eyes.

"Mom who is this?" I asked. Why he was here and what does he want? I hoped to god he's not part of the surprised.

"Honey this is my boyfriend… surprise"


	3. Getting the Hang of Things

I stood there shock, I didn't move a muscle, I was frozen. Her boyfriend, her boyfriend, HER BOYFREIND! She gets a boyfriend and I didn't even meet him first to see if he was good enough. For I know he could be a killer, a child rapist, who knows it's a world of possibilities. All I know is that she trying to replace dad with a dochebag she just meet….. Well ok I just meet but that beside the point. I looked at my mom who stood there waiting on me to say something. I wanted to yell, scream anything and everything to tell me it was just a bad dream and I will wake in my bed and the first day of school starts the next morning. I pinch myself over and over again, why won't I wake up? I know it a nightmare I know mom will never consider dating a guy that we haven't discussed yet.

"Your what?" I said. I knew I had to come to reality sometime or another. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She was lost for words; she knew I was mad, angry, upset, betrayed. She knew she broke a promise, a pack we made long ago.

_Flashback: February 21, 2007_

_I was sitting on the sofa too tired to anything; I couldn't eat, sleep, or think straight. The only word that was going through my head was: why? Why did it have to be him out of all people? There was a car wreck on the freeway which so happen to the exact freeway my dad went on for work. My mom tried to call him to tell him to be careful but he never answered. My mom finally stopped calling him and turned on the news, to see a one of the biggest car wreck in history. Then the phone ringed, mom rushed to it only to be sobbing afterwards. I rushed to her while she told me my dad have been in the wreck and died on impact. I broke down I was so close with my dad and now he was gone forever. My mom and I sat on the couch silently both of us in deep thought with watery eyes. She looked over at me and smile sadly silently asking I'm I okay while I nodded my head, I knew I had to be strong for her and me as well._

"_What are we going to do" I asked_

"_I don't know I really don't know" she said shaking her head._

"_Mom what if you find someone else?" I asked._

"_What?"_

"_What if you move on one day he can't replace dad mom he just can't"_

"_Sweetie no one can replace your dad no one"_

"_But one day you will find someone else right? Well what if he not good enough for you… for us"_

"_Ok let's make a pack that if I meet someone I will tell you before anything get serious, or any titles are made deal?"_

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_Pinky swear" she smiled and held up her pinky._

"_Pinky swear" I looked my pinky with hers._

_End of flashback: back to present time_

"Honey I know what you're thinking I'm sorry it just… "She trailed off still not knowing what to say.

"How could you?" I said rather harshly then need to. I'm just hurt that she forgot the promise we made on that hurtful day. Mom looked down, I can tell she was hurt by my tone of voice but I was hurting more. She broke a pack on the most remember able days off all.

"Now son I don't think you should be talking to your mom like that" my mom's _boyfriend_ said. I scoffed who does he is thinks he is telling me what to do? He doesn't even know me let alone control me.

"And who are you suppose be to my _father" _I said smartly while he looked a little taken back.

"Jack I know it a lot to come by, but can you give John a chance please?" mom pleaded while I was still glaring at _John. _My glare soften as I turned back to my mom. She had big puppy dog eyes that I know I can't say no to. I hate when my mother is upset.

"Ok I will try for you mom but it's going to take a lot to fully trust you again" she nodded sadly while I stalked up to John with determination in my eyes.

"If you hurt her in any way I will personally hurt you emotionally and physically, I'm a 3rd degree black belt and I'm not afraid to use it. Do you understand me?" he nodded his head quickly with wide eyes of fright while mother chuckled over this.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room" I walked up stairs to my room. I laid on my bed with time to kill. I was bored oh what to do, what to do. I got up and when on my computer and when on Facebook. I was fooling around when I found Kim Facebook profile on Jerry's page. I immediately clicked on it. I saw a picture of Kim smiling into the camera her blonde hair was in pretty curls and her hazel doe eyes lit up with joy, she also had 100,000 friends how some on is popular. I looked at some of her pictures and saw some by herself, with a dog, some with the gang and family, and also some celebrities. I clicked on her info profile and looked at the description.

Name: Kim Crawford

Hair: blonde

Eyes: hazel doe

Family: Richard Crawford, Elizabeth Crawford parents. Lucas and Ryan twin brothers

Pet: Cocoa Brown Pomeranian

Personality: A girl who is not afraid to break a nail but also can rock anything I wear, A type of girl that would burst out laughing at something that happen yesterday, A type of girl who don't care what anyone says.

Nickname: Hollywood's bad girl

I got tired of checking her face book so I quickly sent her a friend request and went to laid down on my bed. I heard the door slam shut I really hope that was John leaving. I knew I told my mother I would give him a chance, but I got a gut feeling that I know I should not trust him. I looked over at the clock to see the time.

_9:55_

Wow I have been on Facebook for a really long time. I sighed before getting up and changing into my boxers and took my shirt of and got in bed. Right when I was about to slip in to darkness my computer chimed, I got up to go check it.

_Kim Crawford has accepted your friend request._

I smiled and clicked 'ok' then went back to bed, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day I walk up to sun shine piercing threw my window. I rose up from by bed and with walked mindlessly in to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my clothes. I wore regular jeans, with tight bit not that tight white v neck shit with button on the top, the sleeves go to my elbow. I put on my black vans and walked downstairs. I saw my mom reading the paper and drinking coffee and my breakfast in front of a chair.

Good morning sweetie" she greeted looking up from the paper and smiling at me.

Moring mom" I smile back and sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"Oh before I forget I sent John to pick you up from school so you can have some male bonding time" she said. I frowned I wanted nothing to with John.

"Sorry, no can do" I said.

"Why not?" she frowned. I can tell she really wanted me to get to know him but I really don't.

"My friends and I are going to the mall dojo" I said quickly remembering what happen yesterday.

"Dojo?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm going back into karate" I smiled at her.

"So you made friends?" she smiled back and change the topic.

"Yeah" I shrugged like it no big deal.

"Well I want to meet them what are their names?" She asked her eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

"There are Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie, Grace, Kelsey, and Kim" I smiled at the name of 'Kim'.

"Looks like someone has a crush tell me more about this 'Kim'" she leaned over the table looking at me.

"There is nothing to tell mom can we just get to school now?" I quickly change the subject.

She smiled and grabbed her purse and led me out the door. When we got there I quickly jumped out the car not wanting to hear her on any comment of earlier conversation… but must to my disliking she did.

I want you to bring your friends home after karate practice, I just have to meet them especially Kim" she said and drove off. I shook my head and continued to walk to the school building seeing jerry waiting on the steps for someone.

"Hey jerry, waiting for someone?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah just waiting on Kim to show up" he said. I instantly got jealous, are they dating or something?

"Are you and Kim dating "I asked trying to masked my jealously.

He stared at me for the longest time and bust out laughing. I really didn't see what was there to laugh about? It wasn't as Kim was ugly. She was far from ugly, so why laugh?

"m-e and k-Kim hahahaha" he got out between laughs. He finally clams down and wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Whoo that was funny, Kim is like my little sister not my girlfriend, Ew" he said. I sighed with relief.

"Wait, then why do all the guys glare at you when you're around her? I asked.

"Jack ,she hot, popular and famous do you really think that boys who like her is going to be happy that she won't give then the time of day but she talks to me" he said seriousness something I haven't seen on him before.

"Well…" I trailed off

"Yeah" he laughed as the same black range rover from yesterday pulled up. Jack and jerry face lit up knowing who was in that car. Kim stepped out dressed in a strapless up down dress with leather at the top. She had black wedges and studded jacket with heart necklace. Her honey blonde hair was in a fish tail braid and light natural makeup on.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked up to us smiling brightly.

"Hey Kim" we smiled back

"So where are the others?" she asked noticing their not there.

"I think Milton and Julie are in the library, Grace and Kelsey are at their lockers, and Eddie is probably in the cafeteria eating breakfast" Jerry explained.

"That sounds about right" Kim laughed and we walked into the building heading to our lockers. The only thing I hate about this school right now is that my locker is 4 down to Donna Tobin's locker. After yesterday's incident, I don't ever wanna see her again.

"Well hello Jackie-poo" I heard a voice say to the right to me. I turned to be come face to face with the one and only Donna Tobin.

"What do you want Donna?" I asked not wanna to be here anymore. Not to be mean or anything but she looks like she put spray paint make up on her face.

"Well I want you handsome thing" she said running her finger on my chest.

"Well I don't want you" I said taking her finger off of me and **trying **to walk away. Emphasizes on the trying.

"You can't walk away from me" she ran her hand on my arms.

"Donna I don't like you ok?" I tried getting away from her.

"Please everyone likes me" she rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't so good bye "I said trying to walk off….. Again.

"Wait a mint-" donna said before getting cut off.

"Donna wait did I say yesterday?" Kim's voice came in hearing

"N-nothing" Donna came wide eyed.

"Donna I know I said stay away from Jack" Kim walked up to her in a dangerous kind of way which got Donna shaking a bit. I could tell she was trying to compose herself in front of people but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said quickly.

"Donna we don't need a repeat of what happen last month right?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no" Donna looked at the ground.

"Good… NOW LEAVE!" Kim screeched causing everyone in the hallway to flinch. Donna hurried down the hallway out of sight.

"Thanks again" I said turning to Kim.

"No Prob "Kim smiled and I smiled back.

"Would you love birds stop already we have to get to class" I looked to the right and saw the group staring at us smirking.

"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS" me and Kim shouted while they continue to smirk. Whatever can we just go to class now" Kelsey said while we nodded.

So are you coming to class or skipping again? I asked turning to Kim.

"Think about skipping why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to come to class"

"No" she shook her head.

"Why not?" I frowned I really wanted to spend time with her.

"Because I hate her" I know exactly who 'her' is from that conversation with Mike yesterday.

"For me?" I use the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" she pouted while I laugh and the others looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You just got Kim to agree on something she didn't want to we almost can never do that" Grace said.

"You my friend are a god" Jerry joked.

"Oh shut it" Kim said and stalked off.

The class wasn't so bad, Kim made some comments that made the teacher face go red and others laugh but that about it. Sooner or later it was lunch time and we were all at the table.

"Hey Milton where's Julie" Kelsey asked.

"Working on her science project with Martha in the library" he said.

Before I forget my mom wants to meet you guys after school" I said.

WHAT!" they shouted

I said my mom-

"We heard what you said" Grace interrupted.

"But why?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know she just likes to meet my friends" I shrugged.

"Jack I'm not good with adults" Kim said.

"I can see that" I joked.

"Hahahah funny" she said sarcastically.

"Plus we have karate practice after school" Eddie added.

"We'll go after it won't take that long to meet her" I convinced.

"Well ok" they agreed.

"I'll tell Julie next class" Milton said.

"We have to go, the cheerleaders are having a top secret meeting" Grace said as she, Kim and Kelsey got up from the table.

"When will you be back?" I asked more to Kim then the rest

"Right after lunch stopping worrying I'm not going to anything _bad" _Kim said as waved her hands around the air dramatically and used quotation marks with her fingers on the word bad.

"Well with you we never know" I teased while she smiled unimpressed and the others laughed.

"Come on lets go see you later guys" Kelsey said as she dragged Kim and Grace with her out the cafeteria.

"So you like Kim huh?" Jerry asked me as the other as Milton and Eddie.

"What?" I asked clearly not seeing that coming

"You like Kim, everyone can see" Eddie said before taking other big bite in his hamburger.

"Guys I do not like Kim" I lied.

"So what with all the flirting this morning?" Jerry asked.

"We weren't flirting" I lied again

"Jack you like just admit it will make you feel better" Milton begged.

"I just met her yesterday how can I like her?" I said

"Other guys I have never met her at all and they fell in love with her

"What do you mean?" I asked what boys love someone they don't know?

"Kim is Hollywood bad girl duh" Eddie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's right I forgot, but end of discussion I don't like her" I kept lying.

"You might want to recheck that dude you totally dig her weather you can control it or not" jerry said while Eddie and Milton agreed.

_Ding, ding, ding_

Let's go to class we don't want to be late….. Again" Milton said as her glared at jerry as he was the cause and I'm wouldn't be surprise it he was. As couldn't help but think, I know I like Kim and all but I'm competing with over 1000 guys to get her attention what could she possibly see in me.

The day went on after lunch, I'm in next class history, with the whole gang but Kim, grace, and Kelsey said not here yet. I hope Kim's not skipping again like the other classes.

"Ok class let's get started" the teacher said. I looked around the room to see most of the class gone. I wonder were Kim was.

"Hey guys have you seen Kim" I asked the group.

"No I haven't seen the whole cheer squad since lunch" Milton said.

"That weird" Eddie spoke up probably thinking of Kelsey

"Yeah" jerry said.

Just then the door swung open to the cheerleaders who had red noses and puffy eyes, it easy to tell they were crying do to the sniffling. They all seated at the back of the class room each coming in one by one. Then Kim came in last she had fire in her eyes and a red face but you can still tell she was much more pissed then sad then the others. The guys and I were shocked we never seen Kim that mad before. Whoever did this is seriously going to get hurt.

"Would you girls like to tell me why you are late?" the teacher said.

They whimpered in response while Kim glared in space. She must be really upset; I even see a tear going down her cheek. Okay now I'm really worried.

Right when the teacher opened her mouth again to comment on their behavior the door open to revealed the school's security guard. She looked around the room before she spotted the cheerleaders in the back and points to them.

"Okay girls time to go" she said.

"Oh please don't" Kelsey pleaded.

"I'm sorry you have to go" the guard shook her head.

"We will do anything but that" Donna Tobin said.

"I don't have time for this let's go" the guard said more sternly.

"I can't, it's going to go on my permanent t record" Grace said.

"C'mon we have to NOW!" the guard shouted. The girls ran out the classroom so fast wind flew past us, all went except for Kim.

"Kim lets go" the guard faced Kim.

She didn't say anything.

"Kim"

She continued to ignore.

"KIM!" the guard got more aviated.

The guard walked over to Kim and stare intensely, Kim glared back equally intense. Everyone in the classroom stood silent looking at the 2 clearly on the edge of their seats waiting to see what going to happen.

"Let's go" the guard threated.

Kim raised an eyebrow "No"

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"No" Kim challenged.

"Kim you're only making it worse" Grace and Kelsey came back in to get Kim.

"No I'm not it wasn't my fault, why she I get in trouble for something I didn't do?" Kim said irritated.

"Something you didn't do? You were the ring leader" the guard scoffed.

"RING LEADER? THIS WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA" Kim screeched.

"Then who was it then?"

"Melody Lewis" Kim sneered like that named disgusted her.

"You really expect me to believe that a sweet girl like melody would do something like this

"SWEET? That demon is not sweet"

"That enough Kim" the guard shook her head

"It true Melody did it" Kelsey stepped in.

"Just stop with the lies lets go" the guard scold.

"No" Kim leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms and legs.

"Please Kim so we can get this over with" Grace pleaded.

Kim sighed and stood up walking slowly to the door while talking to people in the front on her way out, She was stalling

"Kim we don't have time for your conversations now" the guard said.

"Don't rush me you wanted to then I going so don't push me" she said while the guard huffed and backed off.

"Come on Kim" grace said.

"Wait I have to give Jack a hug" she said while I blushed. She ran over to me and wrapped one arm around my neck while I wrapped both arms around her waist. I ignore the glares and disappointed groans coming from the boys in the class when Kim handed me a note still hugging so no one can see.

"What's this?" I asked while taking the note from her.

"It's an engagements ring" she sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

"Well I never seen a ring that looks like a note so I'm going with a note, what's it about? "

"Give it to Melody in your next class" she said. Uh oh this can't be good.

"No Kim I can't" I said she might get in to even more trouble.

"Why not?" she said annoyed.

"Because you will get in to trouble if the note says what I think it says"

"Just give it to her ok" she tightened the hug and left out the door with others.

"What was all that about" Eddie asked as I put the note in my pocket.

"I don't know Kim just told me to give it to melody" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that not good" Milton said.

"Yeah I really don't wanna deal with an angry Kim at the dojo today" Eddie said.

"What do you think it says?" jerry asked.

"Only one way to find out" I took the note out of my pocket with the guys and Julie eyes hovering over my shoulder.

Just when I began to unfold it the bell rung and I quickly stuffed it back in my pocket and gather my stuff. I was a little nervous about giving the note to Melody but I had to for Kim. That reminds me I wonder what happened. Melody seems like a sweet girl, not my type but sweet. What grudge does she and Kim half on each other? Guess I will just find out in next class.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I will try to update sooner but things i have been crazy lately. I'm still working on Handle the Sensation so don't worry. Tell me what you think of this chapter also I'm working on chapter 4 now so look for updates. Till next time Love ya.**


	4. It's Only The Beginning Of Drama

I walked in the next class and instantly saw Melody; she was sitting in the front looking at the board. She looked like a goody too shoes and wouldn't harm a fly, why would Kim hate someone like that? Well I guess Kim is the bad girl and Melody is the good girl there going to be immediate rivals, Honey and Vinegar just don't mix. I walked up to her hoping what I was doing was the right thing. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around and smiled.

"Hi, you're Jack the new kid right? I'm melody" she said while sticking out her hand. I shook it just to be polite.

"Yeah that me I just wanted to give you this note it's from Kim" I said talking the note out of my pocket and giving it to her while she gave me a confused look.

"Alright classes let's get started" the teacher came in while I went to my desk which was in the middle. The teacher keep talking but I wasn't all that into school today. I should have read that note before giving it to Melody to see if it was the right thing to do, it could get Kim into even more trouble then she already is. I looked at Melody to see her listening intensely at what the teacher is saying. The teacher passes out a worksheet for the class to do. Melody was done in 10 minutes flat while I'm still on number 1, not that I'm trying to do my work. Melody takes out the note that I gave her and began to read it. When she was done I could tell she froze up and her face turned pale.

_Uh oh._

She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She quickly gathered up her stuff headed out the door. I had a feeling she wasn't coming back. 20 minutes later the bell rang to go home. I walked to my locker and waited for the gang to come to walk to the dojo. When they did Kim was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys, where's Kim?" I asked as they came up to me.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since we went to the principal's office" Kelsey said.

"We should get going she'll probably meet us there" Milton said and we started towards walked towards the mall. When we got there I saw a man, a short man with light brown hair wearing a Gi.

"Hey Rudy" the man turned around at the mention of his name, and instantly smiled on what he saw.

"Hey guys who this?" he said gesturing to me.

"This is Jack he just moved her and he's really good at karate" Milton explained while Rudy eyes it up.

"Really you want to join here as in here?" he said excited.

"Uh I guess if that alright with you" I shrugged not really knowing what to say. He must not get that many people sign up for this dojo.

"Ok what belt are you? Have you done any karate before? Let's see what you got" Rudy said all at once.

"Who slow down Rudy one question at a time" Eddie said, Rudy blushed of embarrassment.

"3rd degree black belt, yes, and ok" I said as I answered all of Rudy's questions.

"Another black belt? 3rd degree? Oh yippy" he jumped up with joy.

"Rudy don't scare him off man" Jerry said laughing at him and Rudy glared back.

I walked over to the mat and did a series of kicks and punches, knocked down some dummies and did a bow staff routine.

"Well it looks like we have another superstar in the dojo" a new voice said walking in.

"Thanks Kim" I said as she sat her bag on the bench and looked at me with everyone else who had a state of shocked look on their face.

"What are you guys still doing here?" she asked Grace, Kelsey and Julie.

"Wait still doing here? They don't go to this dojo?" I asked confused. I thought they all go here.

"We don't do karate the only girl that does it is Kim" Julie explained and I nodded in understanding.

Rudy went in this office to grab a gi for me and told me to pick a locker. I went to the changing room and saw the guys and Kim stretching. Once practice was over I was still really curious on what Kim told Melody. The 3 girls showed back up at the dojo while me and the guys…. And Kim were just finishing packing up.

"So are you ready to head over my house" I said as I remember what I told them at lunch.

"Yeah about that I won't be able to make it" Kim said really slowly.

"And why is that?" I raised an eyebrow, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I got important things to do?" she said more like a question than a statement. The others snicker; Kim sent them a death glare they instantly stopped and looked down to avoid the stare.

"Kim you're going if I have to drag you by your hair, now let's go"

"That abuse!" Kim gasped while I chuckled darkly.

"Don't make me come over there Kim" I threaten. She stared at me for 2 seconds and shook her head giving me a 'No'.

"Well Kim you brought this upon yourself" I said as I handed Jerry my bag, ran over to Kim in a blink of an eye she was over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She wasn't heavy at all but I know I just had to comment on it just because.

"Wow Kim, what have you been eating?" I said jokily while the guys chuckled.

"Fuck you Jack, I have you know I'm a size 4 and PUT ME DOWN!" she scream and started to thrash around in my hold. I laughed tighten my grip on her as I walked out the door with everyone else trailing behind me. Throughout half the walk Kim finally stopped screaming and kicking for me to put her down so we walked was in a comfortable silence. Well it was until jerry asked a question that had me dying inside to know what happen.

"So why were you girls in trouble today after lunch?" he asked looking at the girls well expect Julie who had nothing to do with it.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it, it over with" Kelsey said.

"But it looked serious I never seen you Kim more mad in my life" Milton said motioning to Kim.

"Just know it was Melody fault and she got what she deserved" Kim grinned while we looked confused and a little scared.

"Kim what did you do to Melody no games" Grace scold like a mother would do to her child.

"You know what they say a nice girl is just a bad girl that doesn't get caught" Kim smirked.

"So why don't you like melody" I asked. I was generally concern about the situation, I know it wasn't my place but I can't help but get a little interested in the drama of their lives.

"She a she-devil worse than Donna, well not worse but you get the point" she said.

"Yeah but have she ever done to you that was so bad"

"Look jack, melody and I have some history and it's not pretty" she said looking down and glaring. I will just find out later.

"Oh Kim just remember be polite, I know it not really your thing but we have to put on an impression" Eddie said

"WAIT I'm always polite" Kim said gasping on what he just said. The guys and I laughed knowing what she said was a complete lie. She was nothing close to polite, well that not true we can just say she is rarely polite.

"Stop laughing it not funny, I am polite I will tell you excuse me and shut the fuck up in one sentence" she said in all seriousness. That just made us laugh harder, this girl kills me.

"Saying shut the fuck up is not polite Kim" Milton said wiping a tear away.

"It is in my book" she mumbled. I chuckled as I walked up to my front door I saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway.

"Ugh it John again, why is he always here?" I mumbled to myself hopping no one heard me but in was wrong I kind of forgot I still carrying Kim over my shoulder.

"You ok?" She whispered so the others won't hear.

"Yeah" I sighed and took out my key and open the door. I saw my mom on the couch watching TV snuggling up to john. Ew what a disgusting sight? Couldn't he just be at his own house and stay out of our life's. Mom looked up when she heard the door close and her eyes instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped off the couch with lighting speed and John trailing close behind her not wanting to get left behind. I put Kim down and grabbed my bag from jerry and hurled it on the sofa.

"You must be Jack's new friends I'm jacks mom but you can call me Lena" My mom greeted them, but as interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I rolled my eyes; swear I'm not liking him by the minute.

"Oh this is John my boyfriend" she said smiling huge as john put his nasty arms around her waist. I cringed; ugh would he back of my mother give her some room to breathe dang.

"So this is Jerry Milton, Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, Julie, and Kim" I introduced gesturing to them by their names.

"Oh it so nice to meet you "she shook each ones hand. Then she stood and looked at Kim in amazement.

"So you're the in-famous 'Kim Crawford' huh?" my mother grinned I'm guess she heard off Kim and her family.

"That's right" Kim said confidently. I smiled that one thing about I really like about Kim she seems like she can brighten any mood with her smile and confidence.

"Well I heard a lot about you so tell me what it like to be famous?" My mother dragged him to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Oh well it ok I mean their almost no privacy when we go to L.A but we manage" Kim said shrugging her shoulder like it no big deal.

"But you apparently made a name for yourself? What it called oh yeah the bad girl of Hollywood, I use to be a little bit of a rebel myself when I was your age" my mom laughed along with everyone else.

Throughout the 2 hours we talk, laugh and go to know each other. My mom quickly caught on their unique personalities; by far she was amaze on how different they but still best friends. It was time for the gang to go home. Kim was the last one to leave due to my mother's constant questions on the Hollywood life

"I'm sorry again Kim, my mom can be a little over excited when it comes to these things" I said.

"No, it was no problem at all, it was fun" she smiled and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Do you want me to walk you home it kind of late" I asked concern for her safety. There are all kinds of monsters out their just praying on little girls even though this one has claws.

"No I'm okay Jack, I can take care of myself but thanks for being concerned" she said giving him a hug and a wave as she walked out the door into the night. I close the door and leaned on it signing loving. Well that until I heard a chuckle, I turned my head to see my mother smiling at me.

"Looks like you got it bad" she said smirking, well knowing I will deny it.

"Whatever mom" I said and started to walk up stairs to my room, but before I could my mom said something I already knew but couldn't help but smile, as she saw it too.

"She's a Keeper Jack, don't lose her"

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the super long wait but school has be crazy and i'm not just talking about the classes, it the drama... but you dont wanna here about that so i'll move on. Chapter 5 is on it way I already started on it. I cant promise when it will be posted but it will be soon. please review and hope you like this chapter. The drama will be began VERY soon.**


	5. The Badass Seed

I was in my room with Grace and Kelsey smoking and getting high. My parents weren't home as usual. My brothers were gone somewhere with their friends so I have nothing to do on this Saturday. Over the weeks jack and I have been getting really close. I mean he's a nice kid and kind of cute but he seems so innocent. If I hang around him for too long I will start rubbing off on him, and he really doesn't need that.

"What you thinking about girly?" Grace commented on my silence. I was almost never quite when smoking.

"Nothing really" I replied. I knew that was a lie. I'm 14 years old and I'm smoking weed that a huge problem. I only do it to for 2 reasons. Maybe my parents would actually notice me and not look or think about me as something that lives off them like a parasite. Another reason I do it to relief stress, people talk and it's not pretty words. It either I'm a whore, slut or even bitch. Well the word bitch doesn't really bother me anymore. I have gotten use to it. I do act like a total bitch at times but to others it all the time. The only people that know the real me is my friends and my 2 brothers. I can't say my parents because they aren't ever around to actually get to know me. My dad is always on business trips getting to start his new car company. My mom is always at fashion shows around the world. I would love to go with her but I have a feeling I would just be a burden to look out for her.

"Come on Kim tell us" Kelsey said giving me a concern look. The girls already knew my problem, which they got problems of their own so we get high to take our mind off of things. I didn't like talking about what I go through or went through, it just bring back stupid memories.

"It just I'm bored, got nothing to do" I said putting out the joint I had in my hands.

"Why don't we go to the movies I heard that the movie a haunted house was good" Grace suggested.

"Nah I saw that on boot leg, it was hilarious"

"Pirating DVD's again? You got to let me brow that" Kelsey said excided.

"Oh I know why don't we do dumb shit on our web show" I said laughing. Yeah we have a web show it has a lot of views, I mean a **Lot** of views.

"Ok I will log into you tube and Kelsey set up the webcam" Grace ordered. Once that was done we all sat in front of the camera going live. I was in the middle and Grace on the right Kelsey on the left.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" Kelsey asked

"How about what really pisses me off?" Grace said

"Oh that a good one, one thing that really pisses me off is people talking about world peace. It not going to happen as long as people are on this planet, fighting for world peace is like fucking for virginity" I said laughing as do Grace and Kelsey.

"You know what pisses me off people who think their pretty bit their ugly as hell I mean, when they look into the mirror, it doesn't don't talk your just luck it doesn't laugh" grace said smirking knowing just who she talking about Kelsey and I laugh. If you don't know who she talking about it Donna and her flakes. The flakes are what me and Grace came up with flakes as in fake bitches.

"What pisses me off is when people try to be a part of something they're not this is an inside joke bitch you're on the outside" Kelsey giggled. I know it seems lame but hey lame is fun.

_Ohhhh All I see is signs; all I see is dollar signs. _

_Ohhhh money on my mind, money, money on my mind. _

_Throw it up, throw it up watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up that how we ball out_

My iphone5 ringed and I hurried up the answer. Why would someone call in the middle of the show ugh that irritates me to no end. You're doing something and they interrupt. You now it not their fault, they didn't know but your still angry.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"What's up chica" a voice on the other end said. I rolled my eyes knowing the only person I know who would greet someone like that.

"Oh hi jerry" I said a little annoyed.

"Is that jerry? Give me the phone Kim give it to me right now" Grace yelled and started chasing me around my huge room. You see Grace has the massive crush of jerry. It just that poor Jerry is so confused he doesn't see what right in front of him, even though Grace would be shamelessly flirting with him. Grace finally caught up with me and grabbed the phone.

"Hey jerry" Grace said blushing and out of breathe. I rolled my eyes again that girl is such a hopeless romantic.

"Uh huh, yeah, ok bye" Grace said ending the call and sigh dreamily. Man that girl is whipped like cream.

"So what did jerry what?" Kelsey asked giggling at the state Grace was in. it was kind of funny who knew the fiery Grace had a soft spot.

"Oh he just wanted to tell us the show is funny and we should do something later on tonight" she said setting down on the bed.

"Like what?" I was completely stumped, all this money with nothing to do. What a waste.

"We can go roller skating that was always fun when we were little" Kelsey suggested. She wasn't lying, ever time the gang and I went somewhere we would always get banned from there and the roller rink was one of our favorite places to go in 3rd grade. Those were the good old days, not a care in the world.

Yeah we did have fun then and we also though everything was funny back then too" Grace laughed at the memories we had when we first meet to now. I meet grace first in kindergarten we instantly became best friends when the big kids would come and pick on us. They use to call use the dynamic duo. Grace the one that would make you cry, she could always come up with the best comebacks, to leave anyone speech less. And I was the one that would make you die; I could send you flying into next week. We were never seen without each other, she is like my twin expect for the look alike part.

As for Kelsey we meet in 2nd grade, me and Grace saw her getting bullied one day so we decide to help her out, and we just clicked so them there were 3. Well that until 3rd grade we meet Jerry, Milton and Eddie and became this one big clique that everyone wanted to be a part of for some odd reason. Why would you want to be a part of a group that constantly got in to trouble without trying that hard? The world may never know.

Finally Julie we meet her in last year actually 8th grade. Milton really liked her so the girls and I set them up on a date and they instantly gone all lovey dovey on each other. At first we weren't so fond of Julie at that time, she thought we were a bunch of delinquents who cause mishit. Once she got to know us and we know here she was a cool girl and join the club but her and Milton still keep their titles as school nerds.

The only time we actually been apart is when I got sent away for 7th grade. This is how it happened in the summer of 6th grade we all lived in the same neighborhood. We were so excited for summer vacation and going to 7th grade next year. We were just sitting in my driveway looking up at the white puffy clouds. We finally got bored and began to draw on stuff with permanent marker without knowing. We wrote on houses, sidewalks, everything. We thought it would wash off when it rains but it never did. Them jerry ran up to me with his marker and marked my back. I ran after him and marked his face then so on and so on until dirt got involved with the others and dirt was every were. On houses, people's cars front laws. We tried sneaking away but someone caught are hands and called the police. Apparently what we did is call destruction of property. Lucky no one press charges but that didn't stop my parents in begin angry with me, well that when they did care about me. So they shipped my off to boarding school in England for 7th and 8th grade. Although I got kicked out when I almost set the school on fire near the end of 7th grade year. I know what you're thinking how could I, little old me nearly set a school a school on fire, well it was an accident. I didn't feel like paying attention in science that day so I just mixed a bunch of chemicals together and BOOM. Almost fire if a person didn't put the smoke out sooner. So yes it was my fault but I did say I was sorry. So I'm banded form going back there again, but I don't have a problem with that I hated it there.

"Kim, Kim, KIM!" 2 people scream my name. I looked over at Grace and Kelsey to see them staring intensely at me giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked as their stare started giving me the creeps.

"You blanked out there for about 20 minutes are you ok" Grace asked concern.

"Yeah I'm fine and the skating rink sounds awesome" I smiled. I would love to go and live my childhood summer for at least one for day.

"Great can I bring my Mitchel" Kelsey asked smiling ear to ear. Ugh Mitchel that boy gets on my nerves. Always trying to tell me what's right and what's wrong. I don't understand why he won't tell Kelsey that. I know that they are going to break up, there to different plus I got money on when Kelsey and Eddie get together, also on Grace and Jerry.

"Yeah just tell him to stay out of my way" I said grabbing my phone and walking out of the room with them trailing behind. Grace giggled and Kelsey squealed and quickly stated to dial Mitchel's number.

"Do you have to be so mean about the Mitchel topic?" Grace said walking down the stairs.

"Grace we both don't like him, you know that. Plus I have a hunch that he's cheating on her I just need evidence" I whispered so Kelsey wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I know I just wonder with who" Grace sighed I can tell she upset that someone would play her friend. Hell I'm upset to but we know we are going to help her out somehow.

"Only time will tell Grace only time will tell" I said as Kelsey hung up the phone and hugged it to her chest. This heart break will be the ultimate.

"Alright guys let's make some old school memories" I said walking out the door and hopping in to the range rover and tell the driver to the skating ring.

This is going to be fun.


	6. My Name is Trouble

The range rover pulled into the parking lot of Pinky's Roller-skating parking lot. Surprisingly the parking lot was almost full. Many people don't come here that much anymore due to the new roller rink down the street, which is much bigger than this one. The driver stopped in front of the roller rink and let us out.

"Just call and tell me when you want me to pick you up?" he said nodding his head and heading back to the front of the truck.

"Ok thanks Isaac" I said. I walked up to Kelsey and Grace, who were by the door waiting for me. We walked in and started looking for the boys. We saw them setting at a table waiting for us. I didn't see Mitchel there so I guess he's on his way, oh lord give me strength to put up with his boy today.

"Ugh it's about time you girls got here" Jerry said standing up with the boys and walking their way over to us.

"Hey Jerry" Grace said jumping in front of me to get to jerry. She was smiling like an idiot once again. Every time that boy comes around she finds some way to embarrass herself. For example when he waves at her she sometimes mistake it for a high five and it becomes a very awkward hand tangled mess.

"So are we going to go skate or what?" I said trying to help my friend from any future embarrassing situations. They nodded and we walked over to the booth were you get the skates. As I was putting on my skates I heard a loud squeal form Kelsey. That only means on thing…. Mitchel is finally here. Why me?

"Hey Mitchie" Kelsey raced over to him pulling him into a tight hug that made his eyes almost pop out. I laughed the look on his dumb face was too funny not too.

"Hey babe" he said trying to push her off but to no success. He eventually just gave up until she let go 5 minutes later. Seriously who hugs someone for 5 minutes straight? I swear I'm the only girl here who not stringed up on a guy. I looked over at Eddie who was trying so hard not to look at Kelsey and Mitchel. I shot a sympathetic look at him; it must be crushing to love somebody that will never like you back. When Kelsey finally get over this Mitchel thing when he leaves her heartbroken I'm sure Eddie going to be there to pick up the pieces, now that I can bet on.

Finally everyone finish getting on their skates and made their way to the floor. I was about to go to the middle of the floor when a warm had gently grabbed my wrist. I turned around to be face to face with Jack and his warm smile, which only made me smile back at him.

"I believe that I didn't get to say hi to you earlier" he said grinning smugly. I chuckled and hug him as he wrapped to muscular arms around my waist. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed. He smelled like that Abercrombie and Fitch cologne, ugh I love that smell. We pulled away and caught up with our friends, who were on the other side of the rink. Grace was obviously trying to get jerry's attention but he just stared in space. Kelsey couldn't stop staring at Mitchel grinning like an idiot, Mitchel looked creped out, which was kind of funny considering the fact that every time she went in for a hug he would dodged her arms. I know I shouldn't be laughing at my friend but the whole situation is kind of fun you have to admit. On the other hand Milton was helping Julie stand up which by the way was her first time roller skating. We skated for an hour until it was couples skate; of course Milton and Julie, Kelsey and Mitchel were stilling skating. I started to skate to the exit with Jerry, Eddie, Jack and Grace. I was about to skate to the concession stand when somebody left a candy bar on the ground and I tripped over it only to land it muscular arms. I looked up to see Jack giving me a dazzling smile, his eyes were the cutest chocolate colored I have ever seen, his hair seems so smooth and luscious. Snapped out of it Kim! I mentally scold myself, I couldn't fall in love I just couldn't, after the story my aunt told me. She said love would only led up to 3 things: emotional instability, weight gain, and rash decisions .So I try my best not to get reeled in like most girls do.

"Thanks" I said as I got out of his warm embrace and stood on my own 2 feet.

"No problem" he winked and walked away to the rest who were on the side lines. I blushed but quickly regained back the rest of my dignity like it never happen, I continued my way over to the concession stand. As I was standing in line I heard the front doors burst open and a familiar boy around my age, with short brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, dark colored jeans and a leather jacket with some white high tops came through; he also had a flock of other guys around him better known has his _posse_, or should I say stupid perverted dumbasses who don't know how to take a hint.

"SUP BITCHES!" he yelled across the rink making people glare and rolled their eyes at him, he only shrugged his shoulders and did his so called _gangster walk._ Oh please don't see me please don't see me' I mentally prayed.

"Hey Kim" Dang! He just had to spot me out of the whole crowd of people; the world must really hate me. Soon enough he was face to face with a smug look.

"Hello Brody" I gritted my teeth annoyed with his present already and it haven't been 10 seconds yet. One of the idiots behind him cleared his throat in recondition.

"And posse" I sighed heavily was the _posse _really necessary it only makes it more stupid.

"Actually it's crew now you see the posse thing was kind of getting old and- OW!-"the boy rambled on only to be cut off by a smack in the head by Brody.

"I think she gets it" Brody glared and turned back to me with a seductive smile.

"So why don't me and you get out of her and have some fun?" he asked putting this arm around me and winked. The winked looked retarded when he did it; it definitely felt different with Jack.

"I don't think so; I have to get back to my friends" Screw waiting in line for soda with this jerk. I remove myself from is grasped only to have him grabbed me by the waist tightly, hugging me to him.

"You're not going anywhere" he hissed in my ear tighten his grip on me, Oh hell to the no. I clinched down on his arm and flipped him hard on the ground, making him whizzed in pain.

"I said no" I then kicked him where the sun don't shine, making him scream like a little girl, some tears stated to flow out of his eyes, servers him right. I took a look at his _crew _who were frozen in shock; I bucked at them making them run out forgetting about Brody. I skated back to my friends, Jerry and Grace and were smirking, Eddie was clapping with a hotdog hanging from his mouth and Jack looked damn well shocked.

"That will teach that loser" Grace said high fiving me. I laughed; I then looked up to see the lights coming on around the rink, meaning the couple dance was over. I saw the rest of the group join us so we headed over to an empty table.

"I'm bored now what to you want to do?" Kelsey said looking at everyone for suggestions. I looked to my right to see Dean Edwards; you see Dean wasn't your ordinary kind of guy. He was the type that if you need something comes to him; if it was concert tickets to fireworks you name it.

"Guys I have something we can do" I smirked devilish and walked up to Dean ignoring the weird and confused glances I got.

"Hey Dean" I said causally. He raised his shades form his eyes to get a look at how it was.

"What up Kim, how can I help you" he said grinning, I was Dean's favorite customer I used to get buy stuff from him at least 2 times a day.

"Well you see I'm a bit bored of skating but I got nothing better to do can you help me out" I said innocently.

"I got just the thing" he looked in his black trench coat and pulled out a mini size paintball gun.

"Well this do" he handed it to and put his hand back into his pocket.

"How much?" I asked still looking at the gun with a smirk.

"How much you got? He played bargain.

"I'll take 8 more" I declared handing him $100. His eyes got wide and gave me 8 more in a rushed and grabbed the money and left. I shrugged my shoulder and walked back to my friends who still looked confused as ever.

"What's that?" Grace asked looking into my hand as I gave everyone a gun.

"A miniature size paintball gun duh" I said the obvious and shoot it somewhere random and it landed an old dude in the back of his head. He turned around looking bewildered and then shrugged it off and continued eating his nachos. I laughed at the look of his face along with the rest expect for Jack and Mitchel.

"Kim I don't think it such a good idea, were not outside plus we don't have any protection on" Jack said looking concern.

"Oh sweet naïve Jack you just have to let go sometimes and have fun, here I'll show you" I took his hand that had the gun in it, ignoring the tingles shooting up my arm. I pointed it were the people were skating and we both shot it together. The blue paint land on the skating rink celling, it dripped down and landed on someone's head. I laughed and soon everyone joined in. I know it seems wrong but we are trying to make old memories here. We tried to aim it somewhere where it wouldn't hurt at least.

"Kim I think we're making a mistake" Mitchel said. Here his boy goes again, this is what I do, have fun even if it's not the right choices, and then I would learn from then. I don't need an extra dad telling what to do, how to do it, and when it do it.

"Well I don't so I'm just going to keep on doing it" I said turning around from him.

"Kim you know my dad is a cop we can get into trouble again" he said looking around to see if his father was anywhere. God he is such a scary cat, I already don't like him because he is cheating and now he tries to tell me how I should run my life.

"Yes I know your dad is a cop so what?" I said shrugging my shoulders not caring I knew every cop in Seaford and they knew me, I had more run in with them than my own parents.

"But Kim-"I cut him off by shooting him with a paintball, making the group gasp.

"KIM!" Kelsey shouted and ran towards him helping which he obviously didn't need.

"What?" I said I honestly think I did nothing wrong.

"Why did you shoot him?" she asked looking angry

"He was annoying me I told you don't let him get in my way and what did he do hum?" I defended myself, angry as well.

"Why don't I shoot you then" she pointed her gun at me.

"Then I'll just shoot you back" I pointed back at her. We both end of shooting each other and laughing afterwards. That just how we are, we can never get mad at each other for real, unless it personal which never really happens, we tell each other everything. Soon everyone join in shooting each other with paint in a roller rink, sounds bazar if you were a normal person.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a voice boomed around the rink. We stopped are little paintball game to see who it was. I was no other than Dan, Mitchel's dad. He came up to use walking like he the shit and all, ugh he irks me.

"What up Dan?" I said smirking knowing that he gets pissed when I say his first name.

"Its officer Baldman to you Kim" he gritted his teeth with only made my smirk wider.

"Yeah you are bald huh Dan?" I said snatching his toupee off his head making the others laugh. Dan turned red with anger and embarrassment; he snatched it back and put it back on his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dan glared at me eyes filled with hatred. We looked at each other seeing that we were covered in rainbow paint.

"Just a little fun no big deal Dan" I patted his shoulder and smile widely. He growled and pushed my hand off him.

"I don't like you Crawford" he said narrowing his eyes, which only made me smile wider.

"I'm not every fond of you either Dan" I said so sweetly it was sickling.

"I don't even know how America likes you, you're not likable" he said with even more anger.

"Well that were your wrong Dan at least I wasn't an outcast like you" I smirked as he froze on the spot.

"How did you know that" he hissed.

"I have my ways baldy" I said putting my hands on my hips in a sassy way.

"At least I don't have a name that sounds like a fish" he muttered.

"I so happen to like fish especially piranhas" I shot a death glare at him. He rolled his eyes and turn to his son, Mitchel.

"I don't blame you son I know Kim over here brain washed you into doing this" he hugged him close while turning back to glare at me once again. I only laugh in response at the silly excuse. He led us into one of the back rooms so we can take our picture their so they know we been banned. After our picture we were kicked outside.

"See what you did Kim now were banned" Mitchel said on the verge on tears. I looked at him in disgust and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get be such a worry wart they take the pictures down every 6 months" I said.

"AND THAT HOW YOU GET BANNED FROM A ROLLER RINK" Jerry said randomly making everyone and laugh.

"So who want to get banned form the Upside Mall" Grace said smirking.

**A/N: Oh my god it been more than a month since I updated this story i'm so sorry, I had a bad case of writers block. Well this chapter is just a filler chapter but there will be drama trust. I will try to get the next chapter up soon... So reveiw and tell me waht you think.**


	7. Wickedly Charming

I walked into the school to find Milton talking to Julie about a science project at his locker. On the other side of the hallway I saw Melody writing in something, I think it's her diary. Looking at her there is this little voice in my head that keep questioning the rivalry between her and Kim. Speaking of Kim, I turned my head around to see her and Grace walking into the school building. Kim and Grace were dressed sort of similar. Kim wore a black French connection Valencia Peplum top, grey and red fair strawberry and heart printed leggings, Steven Madden platform wedge booties with the toes out, and a Givenchy red leather shoulder bag. Her hair in lose curles and her lips a bold and daring red. Grace wore a pink Peplum top, Vila color block leggings, (black and white), red blue and yellow stripped sneaker heels, and a Meredith Wendell little shaver clutch purse. Grace's hair was also in loose clues but her lips were pink matching her top. I also saw Kelsey walking towards them who was wearing a sparkly black and white striped shirt, white shorts and black glittery TOMS. Her hair was in a ponytail with low curls.

As they walked down the hall together everyone eyes were on them, has if they ruled the school and nobody was better than them. When you get to actually know them their personalities were way different. They had insecurities they had problems at home just like everybody else, and they knew that. I saw Melody glare at them with hatred, only adding more to my curiosity. She walked up to them with everyone eyes on her as she approaches them waiting on the events to unfold.

"Who do you think you guys are?" she said bitterly. She narrowed her eyes shooting daggers at them but more specifically Kim.

"I have no idea what you mean" Kim didn't seem fazed by the death glare of the so called goody two shoes of the school.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You walk in here and think your just so high and mighty, but you're not. None of you guys are" Melody pointed at the 3 only receiving smug looks.

"Honey we never said that we are, but if you think so that's your problem not ours" Grace spoke up making Melody go red with anger.

"If that all then we should be on our way" Kim said as the 3 tried to walk around to have Melody back up stopping them again

"God Kim you're such a bitch" she retorted rolling her eyes. Kim eyes got darker, walking up to her ever so deadly.

"If I was really a bitch I'll make your life a living hell but instead I just sit here and watch you do it yourself" she hissed as Melody eyes went wide in shock.

"You're insane" Melody mumbled under her breath as she back up from Kim's clutches.

"I like to call it mentally hilarious" Kim said as others chuckled out loud at the small joke she said.

"Why do you hate me so much Kim what did I ever do to you?" Melody asked the golden question, apparently she didn't know either.

"Oh don't act like your miss innocent you're a Vlut" Kim said with distaste.

"Vlut?" Melody arched an eyebrow in confusion of the strange word.

"Yes a virgin that acts like a slut, you're supposed to be the smartest person in school and you don't even know what you are" Kim rolled her eyes and snorted in annoyance. Melody gasped taking back by the insult and stormed off from being embarrassed more so.

* * *

Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Kim, and I all sat in the back of 1st class of Ms. Claire's classroom. Ms. Claire tried to talk but with Kim's constant interruptions, Claire had to stop talking every 5 seconds, plus I could clearly tell that she was annoyed.

"Ok class-"Ms. Claire started but was silence once again by Kim's moans of boredom.

"UGH! I'm so booooooored!" Kim threw her head back in her seat, as other's laughed at her comment.

"Kim would you stop!" Ms. Claire said irritated with the blonde beauty.

"Let me think about that NO!" Kim rolled her eyes as Ms. Claire glared at her only making Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Moving on-"she was once again cut off, but this time it was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it reviling the principle and some buff man. Ms. Claire looked confused but opened the door wider for them to come in.

"Can I help you?" she said polity. The 2 men exchanged worried glances and the principle decided to speak up.

"Tiffany, we got some bad news" he said sighing.

"Is she getting fried?" Kim yelled out grinning ear to ear of the idea of Ms. Claire losing her job. The class laughed at Kim's prediction.

"No Kim, now shut up!" he yelled out as Kim did a fake pout and went back to talking with Kelsey as if she didn't care about any of this.

"What is it?" Ms. Claire said while looking more concern by the minute. The class stayed quite wanting to know what was so bad.

"You see I drive a monster truck and I was backing out the parking lot of the school from dropping off my son since he came late and... well I kind of crushed your car by accident, I'm so sorry" the buff man explain what happen. The class stayed silence for about a minute, letting it all soak in. Ms. Clare stood frozen as the 2 men looked at her with apologetic stares. Then all of a sudden Kim burst out laughing. She was holding her sides and trying to muffle her giggles but it was a pretty weak job. There principle and Ms. Claire glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry I have a habit of laughing at the most inappropriate moments" she said between laughs. Soon enough the whole laughs, even the principle did a bit.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ms. Claire shouted. Everyone stopped as Ms. Claire was burning red in the face. She angrily pulled out her phone and stomped to the classroom door.

"Hello, Safe Auto" she said into the phone before she walked out and slamming the door in the process.

"I thought it was funny" Kim mumbled as laugher broke out again. The door burst open to Ms. Claire peeping her head in shooting daggers as the laughing stopped immediately. Once she closed the door the laughter continue where it left off.

* * *

"Hey guys guess what?" Eddie walked up to us at the lunch table.

"What is it?" Milton asked taking a bit of his sandwich he bought from home. Eddie took at seat next to me as he put a flyer in the middle of the table. Grace picked it up and read it, her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Its homecoming, it's also next Friday night!" she squealed jumping in her seat little. Perfect I could find a way to ask Kim to be my date.

"So what" Kim said obviously not getting what was so exciting about it.

"It's Homecoming Kim think about it; it's going to be fun" Kelsey said nudging her.

"How? It's probably going to filled with hormonal teenager that just can't wait to get to the _after party"_

"There's an after party awesome yo" Jerry said clearly not getting what Kim meant.

"Not that kind of after party Jerry" Eddie said chuckling slightly.

"Then what did she mean then, gosh why is everything dealing with girls are in code!" Jerry examined putting his hands in the hair as the rest of us boys nodded are head. Girls are pretty difficult to understand.

"Ok boys this is the basic meaning of a girls dictionary: No= yes, Maybe= no, I need= I want, we need to talk = you're in deep shit. Get it now" Grace said

"That's still too complicated; couldn't you guys just say what you mean?" I said.

"Whatever, you'll get use to it" she waved it off.

"Anyway back to subject, why don't you wanna go Kim?" Kelsey got back to the subject at hand.

"I don't know plus I don't have a date, and honesty I don't want one" she said shrugging her shoulders. Well that ruined my plans.

"Why don't we go in a group you know so no one will feel left out?" Julie said as everyone thought it over and nodded their hands to the idea. So even though I not going with Kim, I'm still _going_ to the dance with her…. And others.

"Ok well why don't we sleepover my house afterwards I have ton of guest rooms" Kim said as we nodded in agreement.

* * *

After lunch we were walking to our lockers to Donna Tobin in the middle of the hallway holding something in her hands. It looked like some kind of book; she was raising it up high with an evil smirk on her makeup caked face.

"ATTENTION EVERONE YOUWHOO" she yelled out with Lindsey and Lorie by her side grinning smugly. Everyone stopped at the sudden command listing on what Donna had to say.

"Hello everyone I'm Donna as you all know and I got a little secret to share. You see I found Melody Poltski- sister of Randy- diary and it's ever so interesting" she said looking out the crowd with the book still high in her hands. Melody can running out of the big crowd to come face to face with Donna.

"What are you doing? Give me that" she reached for the diary, only for Donna to keep it out of her reach.

"Why don't we read it shall we" Donna smirked and began to read Melody's diary in font of the whole school.

**I know that everyone says he's a creep and he's no good, but I can't get him out of my mind. Some times at night when I lay in my bed unable to go to sleep I couldn't help but think about him. Me, lying on my bed just in lingerie as he walks into my bedroom naked. He has something behind his back as he grins sexually and walked up to me. He hops on the bed with me and pulled out the whip that was behind him, he also had a pair of hand cuffs. He chained me the headboard so I couldn't move and bought down the whip on me. It felt so good as he struck me every time. Throughout all this I couldn't help but feel guilty, it's wrong; we shouldn't me doing this, but if felt so right. Going through this pleasure I had to agree with my conscience, I Melody Poltski -as sick as it might seem- is in love with Randy Poltski, my brother**.

The hallway was silent; it was a shocking and awkward deadly silence. Donna was smirking in success and Melody had silent tears streaming down her face. She looked at everyone who had shocked faces on. Finally she locked eyes with Randy who stared at her with wide eyes in disbelief. She quickly wiped her tears and ran out the school building.

"That will teach that bitch to never try to make fun of Donna Tobin" Donna said flipping her hair and walking into the girls restroom followed by Lindsey and Lorie. The crowd slowly started to disappear since the show was over and to discuss on what just happen.

"Wow that was intense" Jerry said coming out of his shock.

"Yeah who would have ever know" Kelsey commented.

"What did Donna have on Melody anyway?" I asked, not getting the part when Donna said 'that will teach that bitch to never try to make fun of Donna Tobin'.

"Well you know Julie, Milton and I have 1st class with Donna and Melody, well yesterday Donna said that all the boys loved her and so on, Melody told her that who could love someone as dumb as you. Then the whole class started laughing. So that's what all _that's_ about" Grace explained.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but you know Donna, she's an ice cold drama queen" Julie said agreeing.

"You would think Kim would do something like that to Melody" Eddie teased as Kim gasped.

"I'm not that mean of a person Eddie sure I don't like her but I would never stoop that low, plus I always known she was a slut just in disguise" Kim said as we began our way to out locker.

"I wonder what Randy's thoughts about all this" Milton said.

"Disgusted, I know if my brothers had a massive crush on me I'll puke" Kim said making gagging noises as we laughed.

"You still never told me why you don't like Melody, Kim" I said as the thought came back to me.

"Well believe it or not Melody and I were friends at some point but it all ended in 8th grade….."

* * *

_Flashback: December 31, 2011._

"_Hey Kim" Melody walked up to me with a grin plastered to her face. She might have looked completely relaxed, but she was nervous. She was playing with her hands, as her foot brushed upon the other._

_Ok what do you need or want" I asked. Every time she likes this she either wants something or her definition need. _

"_I need" see what I mean?_

"_I need you and Conner to go on a double date tonight with me and Ben" she said. If you didn't know Conner is my boyfriend and Ben is this boy Melody has been having a crush on for a while and recently had the courage to ask him out._

"_Ok sure when?" I could do that, don't see why._

"_Tonight" she said shyly. Oh no._

"_What? I can't it new year's eve I already have plans to spend it alone with Conner._

"_Please, you know I like ben, but he says he only does group dates so please do this for me" she pleaded, clapping her hand together._

"_Ugh fine but you owe me" I said closing my locker and headed to class._

…_.. December 31: 10 minutes to midnight. Location: Karaoke bar, double date._

"_I'm sorry Ben stood you up, Mel" I said with sympathy._

_"No it's alright" she looked down. She really did like that asshole. I was about to open my moth to talk when my phone cut me off._

"_Hey Kim mom is on her way home" my brother Ryan said through the phone. Shit._

"_What she not supposed to be back until Wednesday!" I examined. My mom was on a business trip once again, but I was grounded for getting kicked out of boarding school. _

"_She came back early you better get here before she home" he said before he hung up. I put my phone back into my purse and looked at Conner and Melody._

"_My mom is back in town and I have to go before I'm caught" I said giving Conner a peck and waving goodbye, rushing out the door. I made it to the house and rushed Kelsey out-for she was the one that was watching my brothers-, and changed clothes. Just in time for my mom walked in the door._

…_. Monday morning: January 3, 2012. Location: School._

"_Hey Mel" I said walking up to her._

"_Hey Kim" she said happily. _

"_So what happen Friday night? You look happy, did ben show up?" I asked._

"_Uh no and it's nothing" she said avoiding my glaze. I shrugged it off, until I felt arms snake around me and lips peak my cheek._

"_Hey Conner" I said giggling._

"_Hey babe I missed you" he whispered in my ear, I felt nothing. I looked over at Melody she looked kind of sad, I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she just happy?_

"_So do you want to go on a date to night?" Conner asked me._

"_Sorry I can't moms home" I said sadly._

"_It's ok maybe next time, I got to get to class by babe, and Melody" he said taking off. I looked over at Melody, she was grinning ear to ear. Ok now something is up._

…_.. Later on in school._

"_I'm tell you Grace something going on with her" I explain what happen this morning._

"_That does sound weird, we don't we just asked her?" She said simply._

"_Like she is ever going to tell us, it Melody for god sakes" I throw my arms in the air in frustration._

_"Well we could always look in her diary, she keeps it in her locker" Grace said. How she's thinking._

"_That a great plan lets go, Melody she be in lunch with the others by now" I said walking over to her locker and putting in the code, her combination was too easy to remember. I unlocked it pulled out her diary and read out loud so grace could hear._

**1/1/12**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I have a confession to make, yesterday at the New Year's Eve party after Kim left was pretty heated. After she left to go home I was stuck with Conner. It was about to be mid night. I was just hoping mom would pick me up soon, if not things could get awkward. Soon enough my fear came as the clock struck twelve. We both became to move closer until are lips met. This was my first kiss, but it was Kim's boyfriend. I pulled away quickly in guilt. I told him I was sorry, as he told me it wasn't a problem. Soon enough I looked up to he is sparkly blue eyes and kissed him again, we had made-out for at least ten minutes, it was so naughty and mind-blowing I couldn't stop. Soon enough we were dry humping on each other in the far back corner. I led him the restroom and into the stale, as we continued were we left off. I gave him a hand-job and blowjob just after I finshed, my mom called and told me she was here. We promised not to tell Kim and keep this between us. Well I guess this was a happy New Year's to me.**_

"_That Slut!" I yelled out and kicked the lockers. Grace hugged me trying to calm me down. I didn't really care about Conner cheating on me that was his lost. Melody I thought she was my friend, but now she a backstabbing little whore._

_End of flashback: back to present time._

* * *

"That why I don't like Melody and never will again" Kim said. Wow that was interesting.

"Yeah there was so much drama in 8th grade when Kim came back" Eddie said.

"What happen when the cheerleaders came in Ms. Claire classroom late that day" I asked.

"Oh that, Melody set us up, and we almost got into really big trouble" she said.

"School almost over we'll meet at the dojo right?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah" we nodded and went our separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but i haven't have internet in the past week. Also i'm still working on Wild Things so dont worry, that will be updated soon. The next chapter should be up soon, so reveiw.**


	8. Weekend of Living Dangerously

I woke up in the middle of the night by my phone ringing and tapping on my window. Groaning I rolled over to pick up my phone, ignoring my window.

"Hello?" I said in a deeper voice than usual, but at a hush tone so my mom won't wake up.

"Get dress Jack" Jerry's voice came through the phone. Get dress? Was he the reason why there was tapping on my window?

"Wait what? Why would I get dress?" I asked more awake of the sudden command and wonder what's going on.

"We're going out tonight just get dress and make sure you wear black. Oh and go through your window, you don't want to wake your mom up" he said before hanging up leaving me extremely confused.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked in my closet to finds some kind of black clothes. I put on my black Levi jeans, a black and royal blue stripped shit that went my elbows, and my black high tops. Also I put on my black leather jacket since it' still fall. I quickly bushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my phone before opening my window and climbing down the vine, and jumped down.

I turned around to see Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Kim, Grace, and Kelsey. They were waiting by 2 black convertible, and they were all dressed up in black.

Jerry wore black jeans, a red shirt with the words 'Whoo' on it. He had on a grey scarf with black leather jacket, and red high-tops.

Eddie wore dark colored regular jeans, a purple shirt with a black Nike sign on it, a black leather jacket and black vans.

Milton wore regular color jeans, a green sweater vest and a black leather jacket. He's shoes were green converse.

Grace wore a black leather biker jacket with peplum, a red and black swallow grid pencil skirt, and stud shoe ankle boots. She also wore a metal stud cuff, a 14k white gold diamond swirl ring with matching earrings.

Kelsey wore a black leather sleeveless high low sheer shirt with studded collar, blue leopard print leggings and spiked black suede boots. She also wore sliver stack bracelets and a black bow ring.

Kim wore a black turtle neck crop top with lace on the chest part, a magenta colored leather skirt that went to her mid-thigh, she also wore black suede leather platform booties. She wore magenta drop earrings and ring.

Julie a black sequin sweatshirt, mid-rise blue super skinny jean, and black sequin Uggs. She also wore a heart ring, a love bracelet, black diamond stud earrings, and an infinity necklace. All the girls had on dark but not much makeup on and their hair was silk straight.

"Where are we going? Why do you guys have cars, your only 14? Why are we up so late? Why all the black?" I said all my questions at once. They looked at each other and bust out laughing, as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's so funny?

"You ask too many question my friend" Eddie said calming down as did everyone else.

"We're going to a rave were you have to wear black to get in, we have cars because one is mine and one is Jerry's" Kim said holding up her keys.

"But your only 14 how do you get cars?" how could at 14 year old have a car?

"This car is my practice car and the one Jerry got is the one for his 16 birthday" she said gesturing to the car behind her.

"But you're not 16" I retorted.

"Yeah I knew where my dad hide the car, it's in the guest house garage so what he won't know won't hurt him" he shrugged carelessly.

"So you both know how to drive?" I asked Kim and Jerry as they both nodded their heads.

"Yeah we learned when we were ten" Kim smiled making me smile back.

"So where is the rave?" I never been to a rave before, but I have heard about them.

"Across town it's going to take about 30 minutes to get there, so we should go it's 11:24" Julie looked at her watch as everyone nodded. Jerry, Milton, Julie, and Grace where in Jerry's car while Kim, Kelsey, Eddie and I was in Kim's car. Kim drove as I sat in the passenger side, and Kelsey and Eddie sat in the back. In Jerry's car Jerry drove as Grace sat in the passenger side, and Milton and Julie sat in the back.

* * *

We were down the road in no time with the top down and the wind blowing in our hair. I never did this before: sneaking out, underage driving, and going to an illegal party, I'm turning into a real rebel. The radio was blasting as Kim, Kelsey and Eddie dance as much as they could in their seats to the music. Smiling and finding the rhythm I did as well, we laughed and singed along.

Soon enough we arrived to a building that was glowing blue from the windows. We got out the car just as Jerry came and parked right by us. They got out and started to head towards the party. When we got in there were so many people and the smell of liquor hit me as soon as I walked in to the door. We were pushing and shoving to get to a descent spot where we could at least hear each other. As soon as we did, we created a circle to listen on what one had to say.

"Ok so we meet back here in an hour, and remember no drinking anything!" Kim said/ yelled over the music as we nodded and went our separate ways. So as I said before I didn't know much about raves so I just went with the flow. For about 45 minutes it was great, I looked on stage to see the DJ and Kim up there yelling and singing with the music. Kim stopped and rushed over to the side of the stage and grabbed a large tube she clicked the switch on and foam came out, she started to spray it out in to the sea of people who only cheered and hollered louder. After she was done she saw me and smiling and headed over here.

"So how's your first rave? She asked over the music.

"It's going good I'm having so much fun" I replied smiling after.

"So I haven't seen you for most of the night wanna dance" she said holding my hand.

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders has happiness rushed over to me. She led me to the dance floor and put her hand around my neck and grinded her hips. I put my hands on her waist seconding her motion. She turned around as we started to pick of speed. I moved my hands from her waist to her thighs squeezing them slightly, making her moan softy at my touch. She started to grind more recklessly as I felt myself getting more turned on by the minute, and her short skirt isn't helping. She dipped down sticking her perfect butt out on me and came back up ever so slowly as I growled to myself. Kim turned back around facing me and put her lips near his neck as her hot breath glazed against my neck making me shudder in pleasure. Instantly I moved my hands back to her hips gripping them tighter than before, pulling her closer to my body. She brought her face to meet mine, eye connecting as well. Her arms were wrapped loosely around my neck as I still hugged her hips. We were snapped out of our trance as the music came to an end and found the gang were we said were going to meet up.

"Hey guys it's almost 1:30 you ready to leave?" Milton said holding Julie hand.

"Yeah we should if we plan doing what we always do?" Kelsey nodded her head. Wait always do?

"What do you always do?" I asked looking around to the group as they smirked and became to walk away leaving me with Kim.

"You'll find out soon enough" she had as he took my hand and led my out the building. Gosh why is she such a mystery? Ignoring the tingles in my hand and the small barley noticeable blush on my cheeks, I let her lead me to the car. As we got in to the cars and we ended up on the freeway/ highway. I was still confused on where we were going, about an hour later we ended up on a dirt road. Kim drove on the side of the bare road and parked. I saw Jerry's car just a few feet away as we all got out the cars. Kim walked to the trunk and got out a box full of stuff I couldn't see, and Jerry got out at least 6 battery powered lamps out his. I walked over to Kim who was handing a plastic cup to everyone expect Milton and Julie.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she turned around and handed me a plastic cup. She went back to the box and got out a bottle of vodka. Uh oh.

"Kim again what are you doing?" I asked again. She poured some into the cups and went to pour some into some into mine.

"Drink up" she smiled before drinking some. I looked down in cup, debating on whether or not I should so this. Apparently I took too long as I looked up Kim who was looking at me with her eyebrow raised until realization was shown on her face. She gave me the 1 minute sign and walked over to the trunk and pulled out another box, then came back over to me. She looked in the box and pulled out a soda and a bottle of water.

"I see that you don't drink so we have soda and water, plus you're not the only on that doesn't drink Milton, Julie and Eddie doesn't either" she stated and pointed over to Milton, Julie and Eddie who had either soda or water.

"Umm no it ok I'll be fine with this" I said holding up the plastic cup and smiling slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked a little unsure of my decision.

"Yeah, just one question this won't get me drunk right? I asked shyly, this was my first time drinking.

"Jack, I gave you half a cup of vodka there is nothing to worry about" she laughed and went to Jerry's car to pull a boom box out the trunk and blast it.

I looked at the drink I was holding. Was I really going to do this? Well Yolo right? I put the cup up to my mouth and drunk some, it wasn't too bad.

"BRING IT ON CRAWFORD!" I heard Jerry shouted and hopped in his car and started to engine. Kim smirked and walked to her car and stared up the engine. She rolled down the window and looked at me.

"Hey do you want to get in since it your fist time here and all" she asked me.

"What are you about to do?" I was completely confused.

"I'm about to drag race with Jerry come if you want" she said as she rolled the window back up. I shrugged my shoulders and got in the passage side. Kim drove on to the dirt road followed by Jerry getting right beside her.

"Ok so the first one to get the hill in the distance and back is the winner" Jerry said, Kim gripped the wheel tighter and put the gearshift in drive. Grace went in front and waved a bandana in the air and bought it down. Kim immediately pressed down in the gas and zoomed off, Jerry not far behind. Kim swerved the car in front of Jerry not waiting him to pass her up. She laughed we heard Jerry cruse in Spanish. Eventually Jerry made it out of Kim's trap and went in front, he whooed and went faster. Kim swore under her breath and adjusted the gearshift again, pressing down even harder on the gas. She drove off the rode giving it more speed. I held on for dear life as the car lifted up on my side and switched to Kim's. Soon we saw Jerry just up ahead a few feet, Kim put both feet on the gases almost breaking it off. Passing Jerry and now hitting the hill we head back making a huge U-turn. My body pressed against the car door, still hanging on to anything and everything. We finally made it back to the starting point with Jerry coming in seconds later.

"That was Awesome!" I yelled out jumping out the car as everyone laughed.

"I see you beat me again Crawford, but know I will be avenged" Jerry said hugging Kim in a sister sort of way.

"It's almost 6 we should head home" Milton said. Everyone nodded and began to clean up. When we got into the car Kim handed me and Kelsey a mint, while she pop on in her mouth.

"You don't want anyone to know what you been drinking right" Kim said starting up the car, while I put the mint in my mouth. Everything was going good; we were almost home until we heard police sirens behind us.

"Shit" Kim eyes went wide as did everyone else, including mine. Kim slowed down and pulled over as the cop got out the car and headed towards us.

"Miss, were you aware you had your blinker on for the last mile" he asked. The cop looked a bit in his mid-50. He had dark brown hair and a big mustache.

"No officer I wasn't" Kim said politely, the cop sighed.

"I know it's seems unnecessary but its policy so license and registration pleased" Kim looked in the glove compartment and took out some papers and headed it to the cop; he nodded silently and went back to his car.

"Kim, where did you get a license from" I asked. She's still 14.

"When you're like me you have your ways" she winked and I smiled blushing slightly. Thank god it's dark.

"Guys I never seen this cop before, I think he's new" she said looking in the back seat where Eddie and Kelsey were.

"This is bad Kim, were in serious trouble what if we get caught" Kelsey said with worry in her voice.

"If we do then I'm going to get sent to boot camp, I can't go there. Do you know what kind of horrible things they will do to me? "Eddie said as his eyes went wide.

"What? Make you do one push up?" Kim said sarcastically.

"Try two" he shuddered and Kim rolled her eyes as did the rest of us.

"Don't worry so much, I can use this to my advantage. The cop new so he doesn't know anything about me or my record" she grinned and turned a back in her seat just before the cop returned.

"Ok missy here is your license and registration everything is clear just keep your blinker off next time" he said handing Kim her papers.

"Right officer"

"You're not going to be a problem anymore tonight is you"

"Wouldn't count on it …. At least not tonight" she mumbled the last part

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That"

"What's that?"

"What's that thing you just said?

"What was what the thing I just said?"

"What you just said

"What? You mean what's that?

"What's what?

"What?"

"Your confusing little girl just be safe, now get out of here" he said getting back to his cop car and driving off.

"You just had to say something Kim" I said sighing. We were already in hot water, why make it worse?

"Sorry it slipped out… but you got to admit it was kind of funny" she shrugged her shoulder, smiled and started the car again. 20 minutes later Kim stopped at my house after dropping off Kelsey and Eddie.

"Crazy night huh?" I said to Kim leaning back in the seat.

"Well if you're going to be hanging around me then get use to it" she giggled. I smiled her giggled was really cutie.

"I got to go goodnight Kim" I kissed her cheek and got out the car.

"Goodnight Jack" she smiled and drove off. I climbed up the vine and went through the window that I left open and closed it behind me. I went to get dressed to what I was wearing before I left. I laid down on my bed thinking Best .Night. Ever. I decided it would be best to get some sleep, as soon as I closed my eyes my alarm went off.

Really!?


End file.
